


Bump in the Night

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Themes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: In hindsight, this is probably one of Tooru’s stupider ideas.But if Hajime was going to keep sneaking off at night and not tell him where he was going or what he was up to, Tooru had no other choice but to investigate





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

In hindsight, this is probably one of Tooru’s stupider ideas.

It’s some ungodly hour in the morning, he has to wake up at six AM for an early lecture, and he chooses tonight of all nights to be sitting in the shrouds of the bushes that he was forced to jump into to keep hidden. The thorn on the stems are scratching up his bare legs—his short sleeping shorts giving no protection whatsoever—and he’s shivering half to death because he’d only had the foresight to grab his boyfriend’s wimpy sweaters before dashing out of their apartment into what felt like ten degrees Celsius.

Best idea ever.

He shifts slightly, holding in a silent curse when another branch cuts across his leg, and tries to peek out as much as possible to the figure he can barely discern across the street; the figure of whom he only recognizes because he had been following him for the better half of the night.

Tooru has no idea what business his boyfriend has to do at, he checks his phone, 2:53 in the morning, but that’s exactly what he’s here to find out.

If Hajime was going to keep sneaking off at night and not tell him where he was going or what he was up to, Tooru had no other choice but to investigate; he wasn’t going to let their relationship crumble just because Hajime felt like being distant all of a sudden.

Whatever his boyfriend kept going off to do at this hour has to be the reason he kept brushing him off and Tooru would be damned if he couldn’t at least catch a glimpse of whatever shady business was going on over there. There’s a second darkly dressed figure joining his boyfriend outside of the building and Tooru wishes he could be close enough to catch a gist of what they were saying.

Was Hajime into some kind of dark business? Could he be selling drugs or even be a part of some gang? People didn’t usually dress like that unless they didn’t want to be noticed, plus that would explain why Hajime was always so awake at night, navigating around through the darkness like he belonged there.

It sounds so crazy though; Hajime with his heart of gold in a nasty business like that?

He perks up when he notices Hajime and the other hooded figure starting to move. Tooru braces himself, prepared to move along with them from across the street, but pauses when he realizes they are simply walking into the building nearby them, a red door shutting being the only signal he needs to carefully extract himself from the thorny bush and start crossing the road.

He tries to keep an aura of subtle about him, but it’s so dead around him that there’s hardly much worry to being seen. He steps off into the alley to the side of the building after a quick glance around for any onlookers, going to the convenient window on the side, and choosing to stake out by it. The stupid thing is covered of course, Tooru doesn’t know why he thought it would be any different, but upon closer inspection, there is the tiniest of peepholes at the bottom, just where the curtain didn’t fully reach.

It’s not much—all he can really see are a bunch of pairs of legs—but he can vaguely hear what sounds like an ongoing party of sorts and he really doubts drug dealers met up for house parties.

Was Hajime in some kind of fraternity he wasn’t allowed to talk about then?

He leans up closer, trying to see in more.

“Hey, what the fuck is that thing doing out here?”

Tooru jumps at the sound of the voice and when he looks over, there’s two guys standing at the opening of the alleyway, dressed similarly to Hajime but not looking quite as friendly as his boyfriend.

Actually, they don’t look friend at _all_.

The gaze the two of them stare over at him with sends a sudden chill down his spine. He stands up fully, regarding both of them cautiously.

“Aww…I think you startled it, bro. Do you think it will try to run away?”

The taller of the two grins, giving him a blatant once over that makes Tooru shudder. “It would be fun of it did, can you tell if it’s male or female?”

“Male,” the shorter one confirms, “definitely male. But that cute face could really fool you, huh?”

The other man smiles in agreement, taking a step forwards that makes Tooru blanch. He takes a careful step back.

Tooru swears all he does is blink and suddenly the taller man is standing right in front of him, making him let out a small choke sound at the closeness. He’s backed into a wall with a hand pressed to the bricks right next to his head, looming over him because of course this guy had to be taller than him.

He isn’t sure if it’s actually his brother or just his friend, but the smaller guy comes sauntering up too, far enough to give the man pinning Tooru to the wall space, but close enough that Tooru could simply glance to the side and he was right there. This guy is taller than him too and Tooru’s pretty sure he smiles when he realizes that.

“Are you going to keep him? Because I want him if all you’re going to do is get rid of him.”

Tooru clenches his fists into the sweater. _Get rid of me…?_

A rough hand takes his face, squishing it and tilting it side to side, checking him out obviously. “It would be a waste to let this one go. Even if he isn’t a girl, I bet he’d still make a pretty good mate.”

Tooru’s face twists in confusion. _Mate…?_

The other man crowds in even more, making Tooru feel even more trapped and suffocated, knuckles turning white at the grip he had on the sweater. “Aww…he’s really pretty though, you’ll share with me won’t you Shiro?”

The one known as Shiro snorts, “Maybe, if he isn’t obsessed with me after I make him turn.”

“Aww…”

An indescribable feeling of fear over takes him with those words, a coldness that seems to spread through him like ice through the veins. He doesn’t know what it all means, but seeing this man suddenly flash his teeth doesn’t give him a good feeling at all.  

He realizes how easy it would be to simply reach up and smack him, but he knew the odds of him getting away with the second guy standing here was almost slim to none. This Shiro guy would probably get back up before he would even have the chance to run and then he really would be fucked.

There’s also another thing that stops him from trying to fight back, this…sensation, almost like an instinct, that keeps telling him over and over he can’t take these guys,  that they were…different somehow.

Tooru’s heard a lot of things about relying on one’s gut instinct—Hajime is a big proponent of this fact—and he can’t explain why, but this is probably the first time he’s ever chosen to trust his.

He threads his fingers even tighter into the sweater, a faint waft of Hajime’s scent overtaking him.

God—he wants his boyfriend so bad right now.

 _Hajime…_ He thinks, surprised to hear it when he accidentally murmurs it out loud.

What’s even more shocking though is when the tiny murmur of his boyfriend’s name makes the other two pull back suddenly.

Tooru stares at them with wide-eyes, not quite having the instinct to run when his legs felt like literal lead. The two of them aren’t trying to pin him back though, even while Tooru keeps standing there. They are both staring at him with something akin to…fear?

“H-he said, bro he just said…!” Shiro smacks him hard over the head.

“I know what he just fucking said.” The taller man curses, “Fuck, I knew that scent on him smelled familiar…we need to leave, _now—”_

“Going so soon?”

There’s a collective sound of gasps, Tooru’s tiny one being in the mix, and he can’t even fathom _who_ he’s looking at right now, even with that voice that was unmistakably Hajime’s.

But this Hajime doesn’t look like _his_ Hajime—his Hajime doesn’t have elongated teeth, a pair of sharp fangs to go along with the sharp claws twitching by his sides. There isn’t a flickering tail on the boyfriend he thinks of nor is there a pair of tall, twitching ears on his head, replacing the cute little human ears Tooru was so used to seeing.

And his Hajime especially doesn’t have dark red eyes—eyes with the intent to kill.

Tooru watches, hardly being able to comprehend, as Hajime steps forward, hounding those guys backwards the same way they had done him.

Tooru swears all he does is blink again and that’s all it takes for his boyfriend to have the two of them against the wall, strung up by the neck with matching looks of terror, faces pale as if they’d seen a ghost.

“What do you think you’re doing here trespassing on another packs territory? Those are grounds for me to snap your necks.” Tooru sees Hajime squeeze and both men squirm, sputters of apologies flying past their lips.

“—we’re sorry, we’re sorry okay! We just saw the human and wanted to mess with him a little. We didn’t mean to make a territory issues out this!”

“Y-yeah! We just wanted to play with him a little bit—”

The younger is cut off as all of the air is squeezed from his throat, Tooru can’t see Hajime’s face, but he assumes it terrifying as the two cower even more.

“You think you can just put your filthy hands all over _my_ mate?” The venom in which Hajime says it is scalding, Tooru almost feel terrified just from hearing it.

The two of them try to shake their heads, struggling with that and air as they coughed out choking sounds, Hajime loosens his grip enough that they can speak again.

“We didn’t realize it was your mate until he said your name! Please let us go, we won’t bother him or you ever again! Just please let me and my brother go!”

For a split second it doesn’t seem as if Hajime will; he’s growling at the two of them so ferociously and holding them so tightly, Tooru can see the veins pulsating in his arms. A few bated breaths pass before Hajime finally drops them, letting them fall to the ground like sacks of potatoes.

He looms over them, “If I find out you two ever come into my territory again, you can kiss your guts goodbye. Now get out of my fucking sight before I change my mind.”

And they do, scrambling away like kicked puppies, hoods falling in the struggle, revealing to Tooru their own pairs of dog-like ears. He sees the tails too, something hadn’t noticed before, as he watches it tucks between their legs as they scramble away.

 _It’s a good thing I didn’t try to fight them,_ he thinks, _I probably would have gotten myself killed._

He shivers at the thought.

A crunch on the ground alerts him that he’s still not alone and he looks up to see his boyfriend making his way to him, ears still at alert and anger practically thrumming off of him in waves.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing following me here, huh?!” Is the first thing out of his mouth, “Do you know how much danger you just put yourself in!”

Tooru hugs around his waist, not having the courage to look him in the eye. So many answers fly through his mind— _I missed you, I was lonely, I’m tired of us not spending time together, I don’t want to wake up in the bed without you—_ but all he can manage is a pathetic shrug.

He knows it’s not the answer Hajime’s looking for either; Hajime makes a tiny growling sound at him.

Tooru can’t help it, he flinches. A lump grows in his throat when he does.

It’s hard not to let the reality of the situation hit him when it feels like everything comes crashing down at once.

He would have been turned by that guy, whatever the fuck that meant—though, he had a sinking suspicions of what it could be if that whole mating business meant what he thought it did…

In reality, he was _this_ close having some godawful thing happen to him and it would be all his fault because he didn’t listen.

If Hajime hadn’t come out here to save him…if those guys had gotten to him before Hajime came…

Tooru puts his hands to his face and heaves over, willing himself not to cry because he knew that it would only make Hajime…

“Tooru…? Oh shit, I didn’t mean…I wasn’t mad at you I—oh fuck, don’t cry, please don’t cry…” Hajime hands take a second to reach him, the guilt making him hesitant Tooru was sure, but slowly those strong hands come to cup his arms, carefully dragging their way up until they were over his shoulders, squeezing them firmly.

He tries his hardest not to cry, eyes burning with the force it takes to try and keep the tears at bay, keeping him from speaking or even looking at Hajime to tell him he wasn’t crying.

He knows he will start if he has to see that look on Hajime’s face.

That soft, comforting gaze Hajime only gave to him. Those worried eyes that would do anything to make him better again.

He feels selfish when Hajime gives him that look, especially now.

He should have just fucking listen to him when Hajime told him to leave it alone. None of this would have happen if he had just—

“Shit, you’re trembling…it’s too cold for you to be outside dressed like this.”

Tooru feels himself being lifted and the warmth that washes over him from being in Hajime’s arms makes his chest pound.

It’s safe and warm; he never wants to let go.

Lips press against the top of his head. “I’ll take you home, okay? Just hold on tight to me.”

Tooru does, not just because Hajime is bouncing from rooftop to rooftop with a crazed amount of speed. He’s simply content to nuzzle into the older man’s chest, letting himself be lulled into that security that only Hajime ever gave to him.

It probably wasn’t even that long ago since he was in his arms like this, but somehow it feels like a lifetime.

He’s so focused on relishing in the feeling of being close that he almost doesn’t realize they are home until Hajime’s unlocking the front door and bringing the two of them inside. He immediately makes a beeline to their only bathroom, setting Tooru down onto the counter after he’s flicked the lights on, leaving him there while he quickly drew a warm bath.

Now that they are in the light again, Tooru can finally see the number that thorn bush did on his legs. Pale, milky thighs are littered with scratches and one particular one was bad enough that it actually bled—dry, crusted blood sticking a part of his thighs together—though he doesn’t remember the skin splitting when he was over in the bush.

He blinks a few times once Hajime’s hands come into view, a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton ball pinched between tweezers in each hand. It’s the first time he’s looked up at his boyfriend since the whole ordeal and he’s captivated by the tender look back in his now normal colored eyes.

“Can I…?” He asks softly and Tooru nods immediately.

The care that his boyfriend takes to treat his legs is the same painstaking gentleness he has always given to him and Tooru doesn’t know why he expected any different. The burn from the antiseptic is mild, enough that he only hisses from the first touch and is relatively fine after that. The cotton ball becomes a lot more sodden with red than he’d figured and Hajime has to switch it a few times in the process. There’s a few scrapes on the backs of his legs that need to be cleaned as well and Hajime gently lifts both legs to do it, not making him move an inch to give him easier access. It makes Tooru smile because it’s such a Hajime thing; it strikes him even harder how much he’s missed him these past few weeks.

When Hajime finishes, he moves away only to put everything back in its place, coming back after he’s washed the tweezers and his hands to gently put them back on Tooru’s hips. He feels embarrassed to look him in the eye after making Hajime clean his silly cuts and can’t help but drop his head, but his boyfriend isn’t having that. With his nose he bumps his chin up, putting a small kiss to it before pulling slightly back so they could face each other fully.

He thumbs gently over his right hip, “Are you okay…?”

Tooru bites his lips, images of what just took place flashing in his mind briefly. After a moment, he finds that he can nod in response, “I think I am…just a little spooked I guess.”

Hajime’s lips pull into the tinniest of scowls. “I’ll get those bastards if they ever try to get near you again. No one has a damn right to put their hands on you like that.”

Tooru tilts his head, “Not even you?”

Hajime shakes his, “Not without permission, no.”

That makes him smile.

There’s a question that’s been niggling in the back of his mind since Hajime found him and he figures now is a better time than any to ask, “How did you know I was there?”

Hajime gaze flickers down and Tooru feels his tail swish restlessly as it bumps into his leg.

“I thought I smelled you before, when I was making my way to the den, but your scent is on practically everything I own so sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference. Plus it didn’t seem that fresh, I guess because you were wearing my hoodie. I…really knew it was you once I smelt the blood though…”

His grip on his hips tightens. “I thought…” Hajime has to pause, taking a deep breath to steady himself, “I smelt your blood and I just figured something horrible had happened…”

Another deliberate pause, “I couldn’t breathe…just the thought of something happening to you that I couldn’t protect you from…” His head falls and Tooru hears him suck in a shaky breath. Tooru quickly moves to pet across his head, rubbing gently behind his fluffy ears.

Hajime seems to enjoy the gesture, letting out a small content hum, but it doesn’t take the haunted look from his face. “I was going to go out there and rip them to shreads. They’ve caused a lot of problems for my pack in the past and I knew no one would have batted an eye if I took matters into my own hands…honestly, if you hadn’t been sitting there alive _,_ I don’t know what I would’ve done…”

Tooru keeps silent, simply keeping his fingers steadily moving through coarse locks. Hajime slumps further in between his legs.

His boyfriend scoots him up towards the edge of the counter more as he drags him in for a hug and Tooru doesn’t miss the way he firmly plants his ear to his heart.

It’s quite for a few moments, Tooru letting Hajime take in the rhythmic beats against his chest, happy to feel that tension easing from his shoulder. There’s a small amount of guilt welling up inside in that fact that he caused all of this.

Tooru presses a kiss to his head. “I’m sorry.”

Hajime pulls back to look at him again, serious expression back on his face. He smooths a hand down his back. “I’m not really sure what you’re apologizing for, but I should say sorry too. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. I was angry, but it’s not okay for me to take that out on you. I’m sorry for snapping and scaring you.”

Tooru shakes his head, “I wasn’t scared _of_ you. I just knew I really fucked up by going there. You told me to leave this alone and I should have listen to you…I just let my imagination get the better of me and started assuming things I shouldn’t of. I’m sorry for sticking my nose in your business.”

Hajime’s lips twist, “You don’t go to these kinds of levels though unless you’re really bothered by something…was it that hard to trust me when I told you it was nothing to worry about?”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you,” Tooru tells him firmly, stomach rolling at the thought of Hajime not believing that, “I just wasn’t sure if you trusted yourself enough to tell me if something awful happened. I mean, when you’re doing things like sneaking out of the bed every night and not spending more than an hour with me in a three day period, it just makes think something terrible has happened and you are doing your best to protect me from it. And really, from how this all turned out, I don’t think I was wrong about the being protected by you part.”

Tooru reaches out to cup his face gently, “I missed you and I was lonely. I kept focusing on all the things that could be wrong because you’ve always treated me right. I figured something had to of happened to cause the sudden change and I was trying to make sure it wasn’t something you felt like you had to keep me safe from. The last thing I ever want to do is be a burden for you. I didn’t question your faith to me once, so if you assumed I thought you were cheating on me you can just forget about it; I know your loyalty lies with me.”

It’s soothing to see those lips draw up into smile, even if it’s just a tiny one. Tooru doesn’t like the way those brows crease afterwards though. He tries to smooth the wrinkles away with his thumbs but can’t when Hajime suddenly takes both of his hands. He looks so _genuine_ as he starts speaking again, holding their hands together tightly.

“Oh god, Tooru I didn’t mean—I _never_ meant to make you feel any of that. Fuck, it didn’t even hit me that I was going out that much…just with October being here and being announced as the new pack leader and all—”

“You’re the leader now?” Tooru interrupts, a smile on his lips, “That’s so good Hajime, there’s no one better than you to lead a team.”

“They aren’t a team Tooru,” he huffs, fondness in his tone, “they’re my _pack._ And of course there is someone better than me; I’m looking at the best captain in the world right now.”

Tooru opens his mouth to rebuke but Hajime beats him to it, “And don’t open your mouth and try to argue with me, I’m trying to apologize here!”

“I don’t see what for,” Tooru tells him, carrying on with interrupting, “I get now why you were doing what you were. I don’t need you to apologize for that—”

Hajime reaches a hand up to cover his mouth, giving him a _look._ “I don’t want you to _get_ why I was sneaking off and not telling you where I was going…I just, damn it Tooru, that wasn’t right of me. I shouldn’t keep secrets from you, especially when it ends up making you feel lonely…”

Tooru yanks the hand covering his mouth down, “But you’re allowed to have secrets! You don’t have to share everything with—mmhph!”

Hajime covers his mouth again, more forcefully this time, “Not secrets that affect our relationship, Tooru.”

He says it with such finality that Tooru doesn’t try to fight the hand on his lips anymore, he just keeps his eyes steady on Hajime who takes another steadying breath.

“You’re right about me trying to protect you from something; I’ve been trying to protect you from this since we were little and my mum told me that you and I were different for each other. It was okay before because I didn’t share a bed with you every night and we didn’t share the same space 24/7. But that’s different now and me being your partner is different now too. There’s no point in me trying to protect you from a secret if it’s going to make me lose you because of it.”

Hajime pulls his hand away, satisfied when Tooru remains silent and listening. He threads their fingers back together carefully.

“Back there when I called you my mate? I don’t know if you understand how significant that is Tooru, but matting is one of the most sacred things to us wolves. The partner we choose is the one we are with for life.” The look Hajime gives him is meaningful, so filled with love that he loses his breath from it.

“There isn’t one person I want to spend the rest of my life with more. I should have known better than to think you wouldn’t have accepted me this way; there’s never been a reason you gave me not to trust you and I’m sorry for doubting you like I did.”

Tooru pushes their foreheads together, smiling as he does. “Old habits die hard silly Iwa-chan. I’m not going to fault you for keeping a secret you spent twenty four years of your life hiding. I don’t want you to force yourself into telling me things you aren’t ready to. I just want you to understand that our relationship and I aren’t fragile enough that I’m going to be scared off by my boyfriend turning out to be a wolf-man—” Hajime snorts at the nickname, “—or that I wouldn’t willingly go in and possibly take a bullet for trying to free you from a slimy drug lord.”

That has Hajime looking up at him with a look of bewilderment on his face. “Wait—you thought I was out selling drugs?!”

“Dark clothes, shady looking company, going out late night, always on your phone texting strangers…” Tooru smiles sheepishly, “the puzzle pieces all seemed to fit.”

Hajime shakes his head, “I’m almost glad you found out I’m part wolf then, wouldn’t want you thinking I was some criminal or something.”

“You had your reasons! I figured you were only doing it to protect your family or me, maybe even to pay of a mob member off…”

Hajime lays his head back against his chest, “You even made a backstory to defend me…god Tooru, I don’t think I’ll ever understand what I did in this lifetime to deserve you…”

“The same thing I did to deserve you back?”

His boyfriend smiles big, lips pulling up into the corners and showing Tooru a glimpse of those rare dimples. “How about we get cleaned up and then we both can show how deserving we really are of each other?”

Hajime tugs him until he’s slips off the counter and into his arms, having no trouble in carrying him over to the bath, setting him on the edge to carefully remove all of their clothes.

“Won’t your pack mates be mad if you don’t go back?” His voice comes off as muffled talk as Hajime pulls his hoodie off of him, flimsy tank top going with it.

Hajime shakes his head, “They all understand that mates are supposed to come first before anything. Just because I haven’t technically claimed you as mine yet doesn’t mean that still doesn’t apply. We pretty much established that this was the last night were going to meet up like this for a while, especially since some of us have to travel far to meet like this.”

Tooru tilts his head up just as Hajime’s sheds his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Hajime’s words dawn on him and he frowns, “So you’re telling me I only needed to wait one more night and all of this would have blown over…?”

Hajime ruffles his hair, “Figuratively, yes; but we aren’t going to over think that now. It’s good we got all this thrown on the table. This just means I can be even more honest with you from now on.”

“Can I ask you something honestly then?”

His boyfriend must tell by the look in his eye that he has something witty to say because he raises his brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest to give him that ‘try me’ sort of vibe.

“Are you going to come out smelling like a wet dog? Because I don’t think we should bath together if—”

Tooru’s laughing ridiculously hard when Hajime pushes him into the bathwater. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny prompt that went out of control. :)


End file.
